The Betrayal (YeWook vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Kepercayaan merupakan sebuah pondasi dalam sebuah hubungan. Kim Ryeowook percaya pada kekasihnya, Kim Yesung. Namun sayangnya, sebuah pengakuan dengan telak mengakibatkan sebuah 'PENGKHIANATAN'. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Don't Like! Don't Read!


**The Betrayal**

 **Cast: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) and Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing: YeWook**

 **Genre: YAOI, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T (mungkin)**

 **Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary: Kepercayaan merupakan sebuah pondasi dalam sebuah hubungan. Kim Ryeowook percaya pada kekasihnya—Kim Jongwoon. Namun sebuah pengakuan telak mengakibatkan sebuah** _ **'PENGKHIANATAN'**_ **.**

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Di bawah nanti ada sedikit bacotanku. Ada satu hal yang mau aku sampaikan. Mohon dibaca ya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca :***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bunyi petasan alami yang dihasilkan langit malam itu menandakan bahwa cuaca malam itu sedang tidak bersahabat. Air yang senantiasa menemani bunyi-bunyi keras itu tak juga reda, malah semakin deras setiap detiknya. Hawa dingin yang dihasilkan pun mampu membuat pria manis yang sedang bergelung di bawah selimutnya menggigil kedinginan. Padahal penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

Kim Ryeowook—nama pria manis itu—masih senantiasa membuka matanya padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Bukan tanpa alasan Ryeowook melakukan hal itu, ia sedang menunggu seseorang pulang. Kim Yesung—kekasihnya—bilang ia akan pulang telat karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan di kampusnya, dan Yesung juga bilang kalau ia akan sampai rumah sebelum pukul delapan malam. Tapi fakta yang ada, Yesung belum juga sampai di rumah meski malam sudah semakin larut.

Ryeowook khawatir. Ryeowook takut terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung. _**Well**_ , siapa yang tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya _ **, iya kan?**_

Alunan lagu yang berasal dari boyband _**Super Junior—Storm—**_ melantun indah di ponsel Ryeowook. Menyadarkan sang pemilik ponsel dari lamunan sesaatnya tentang sang kekasih. Ryeowook melirik ponselnya dan tersenyum saat sang kekasihlah yang menghubunginya. Ryeowook bergegas bangun dari acara bergelungnya di dalam selimut dan segera menjawab telepon sang kekasih.

" _ **Yeobose**_ —" belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, sosok di seberang sana sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya.

" _ **Wookie-ah."**_

" _ **Ne, hyung**_."

" _ **Maaf hyung tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Hujannya sangat deras dan tiba-tiba saja mobil hyung mogok, jadi hyung kan menginap di rumah teman hyung,"**_ ucap Yesung.

"Rumah teman? Siapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

" _ **Henry."**_

Ryeowook merasakan ada batu besar yang memaksa masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya dan menyebabkan dirinya merasa sulit bernapas saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika nama itu yang akan disebut oleh kekasihnya. Kenapa harus Henry?

" _ **Wookie,"**_ panggil Yesung setelah tak ada jawaban dari Ryeowook.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. _**Hyung**_ hati-hati di sana. Tapi _**hyung**_ sudah makan _**kan**_?"

" _ **Sudah sayang, Henry yang memasak untuk hyung tadi."**_

"Baiklah, selamat malam _**hyung**_."

 _ **TUT TUT TUT**_

Sambungan telepon terputus. Ryeowook memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto sang kekasih dan dirinya yang sedang berpose lucu. Yesung yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tangan kiri mencubit pipi kanannya, sementara dirinya sendiri berpose dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya seraya mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya pada Yesung. _**Uhh**_ , pose yang bagus.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat _**wallpaper**_ yang ada di layar ponselnya, tapi beberapa detik setelahnya ia menghela napas kecewa. Lagi-lagi Henry.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Koridor yang sekarang tengah Ryeowook lewati masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Mungkin karena cuaca yang masih terasa dingin karena hujan semalam ditambah jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima belas pagi menyebabkan orang-orang di luar sana masih betah bergelung di bawah selimut hangat masing-masing.

Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap sosok pria manis yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Ia lantas membuka suaranya untuk memanggil nama dari pria manis itu yang menyebabkan sang pria manis tersentak karena terkejut.

Pria manis dengan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook itu menoleh dengan kesal—sebut saja Eunhyuk—ketika mendengar suara yang cukup memekakkan telinga di pagi hari dan matanya langsung melotot marah ketika tahu siapa yang sudah membuat telinganya berdengung sakit.

Eunhyuk mendengus seraya mengembalikan arah kepalanya pada posisi semula dan berpura-pura marah pada Ryeowook. Tapi hei! Eunhyuk memang kesal karena kelakuan Ryeowook tadi.

" _ **Hyung**_ , kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah dirinya sudah berdiri di samping Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Merasa terabaikan, Ryeowook kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

" _ **Hyung,**_ kau sedang apa di sini?"

Walaupun masih mengibarkan bendera perang dalam hatinya, tapi akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook dengan ketus.

"Sedang berdiri."

Ryeowook melongo mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. Hei! Ryeowook tahu kalau Eunhyuk sedang berdiri, tapi bukan itu jawaban yang Ryeowook inginkan. Apa _**hyung**_ yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya ini tidak bisa menangkap maksud dari pertanyaannya?

" _ **Hyung**_ , bukan itu maksud dari pertanyaanku."

"Apa? Kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan kan? Aku menjawab dengan jujur dan kedua matamu itu bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau aku sedang berdiri," jawab Baekhyun masih dengan nada ketusnya.

Lagi—Kyungsoo kembali melongo mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut cerewet Eunhyuk. Apa-apaan _**hyung**_ nya ini?

" _ **YA! Hyung!**_ Aku juga tahu kalau _**hyung**_ sedang berdiri, tapi maksudku apa yang _**hyung**_ lakukan di depan kelas Donghae _**hyung**_?" tanya Ryeowook sedikit emosi.

Eunhyuk mendengus. Kenapa Ryeowook jadi ikut-ikutan emosi?

"Aku hanya menjawab apa yang kau pertanyakan pendek," ucap Eunhyuk sadis.

"Kau bertanya aku sedang apa? Dan kujawab jika aku sedang berdiri. Tidak ada yang salah kan dengan jawabanku?" lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Kecuali jika kau bertanya " _ **Hyung**_ , mengapa kau berdiri di depan kelas Donghae _**hyung**_?" dan aku akan menjawab kalau aku sedang menunggu si manusia ikanitu."

Oh baiklah, sepertinya Ryeowook melupakan hal yang satu itu. _**Hyung**_ nya ini akan menjawab dengan jujur pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya dan akan menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat itu juga. Seperti pertanyaan Ryeowook tadi. Jadi lain kali, jika ingin bertanya sesuatu pada pria manis yang bernama Eunhyuk itu langsung pada inti pertanyaannya jika tidak ingin berakhir konyol seperti yang dialami Ryeowook. Terkadang Ryeowook heran, sebenarnya _**hyung**_ nya itu bodoh atau apa? Harusnya _**hyung**_ nya tahu kalau sebuah pertanyaan tidak harus dipertanyakan langsung pada intinya, karena tidak jarang ada maksud tertentu di dalam pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang. Intinya, Ryeowook harus lebih teliti lagi jika ingin bertanya sesuatu pada pria manis penyuka susu strawberry itu.

"Ya baiklah, pertanyaanku salah _**hyung**_ , maaf."

Setelahnya keheningan tampak menyapa kedua pria manis tersebut. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa detik kemudian, pria manis yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu membuka suaranya untuk memanggil pria manis yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Wookie-ah."

" _ **Ne**_ , _**hyung**_ …" sahut Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah," panggil Eunhyuk sekali lagi.

Ryeowook mengernyit heran saat mendengar Eunhyuk kembali memanggil namanya. Kenapa _**hyung**_ nya itu terus memanggil namanya padahal ia sudah menjawab panggilannya, terlebih lagi _**hyung**_ nya itu ada di sampingnya. Apa _**hyung**_ nya itu berpikir kalau ia sudah tuli?

Meski rasa heran masih menggelayuti pikirannya saat ini, Ryeowook tetap merespon panggilan Eunhyuk dengan baik.

" _ **Ne, hyung.**_ "

"Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook kembali mengernyit heran mendengar Eunhyuk kembali memanggil namanya. _**Huh?**_ Apa-apaan _**hyung**_ nya ini? Kenapa ia jadi bertingkah aneh seperti itu? Sambil menahan kesal, Ryeowook kembali menjawab panggilan Eunhyuk dengan —berusaha—lembut.

" _ **Ne hyung**_ , ada apa?"

"KIM RYEOWOOK!" Eunhyuk berteriak tepat di telinga sebelah kiri Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersentak. Tubuhnya berjengit ke belakang, terkejut bukan main karena suara Eunhyuk yang sangat keras menyapa telinganya. Ryeowook yakin—bahkan sangat yakin—kalau bukan hanya dirinya saja yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk tadi. Tapi orang-orang yang kebetulan berada di sekitar mereka juga terkejut, terbukti dari beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran maupun marah. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak marah jika pagi-pagi seperti ini sudah ada yang membuat keributan dengan cara teriak-teriak?

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap horror sosok sang _**hyung**_ yang sekarang tengah menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Itu pembalasanku," ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Pembalasan apa?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Karena tadi kau sudah membuat telingaku berdengung saat kau memanggil namaku dengan cara berteriak," jawab Eunhyuk tak acuh.

" _ **YA!**_ Aku bahkan memanggil namamu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh _**hyung**_ , tidak seperti kau yang berteriak tepat di telingaku," balas Ryeowook kesal. Telinganya benar-benar sakit.

"Hahahaha. Terserah apa katamu Wookie, yang penting dendam telingaku sudah terbalaskan," ucap Eunhyuk seraya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ryeowook dan melenggang masuk ke kelas Donghae ketika sosok yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

Ryeowook mendesis seraya memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak untuk meredakan emosi yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Ryeowook sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku Eunhyuk yang seperti itu. Eunhyuk yang cerewet, Eunhyuk yang berisik, Eunhyuk yang tidak bisa diam dan Eunhyuk yang mendapatkan sang kekasih—sialnya—yang juga memiliki tingkah laku seperti Eunhyuk. Ryeowook harus benar-benar sabar jika sudah bersama Eunhyuk dan kekasihnya, Lee Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook sudah mengikuti tiga mata kuliah hari ini, tersisa empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum mata kuliah terakhir dimulai. Selama menunggu, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk ke kantin. Mengisi perutnya yang sudah minta diisi sejak mata kuliah kedua berlangsung.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju tempat duduk favoritnya—tempat duduk yang bisa membuat Ryeowook melihat seluruh isi kantin—dan segera memesan makanan kesukaannya. Nasi dengan lauk ayam goreng pedas ditambah dengan jus jeruk dingin yang segar. Oh, Ryeowook jadi semakin lapar ketika memikirkan menu makannya.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana dan membuka aplikasi pesan karena ada beberapa pesan yang diterimanya. Bibir mungil pria manis bermarga Kim itu langsung menggerutu tak jelas saat pesan yang diterimanya ternyata dari operator yang memberitahukan pada Ryeowook kalau ternyata paket internetnya sudah akan berakhir besok. Dengan kesal Ryeowook kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, masih dengan bibir yang menggerutu tak jelas.

Pesanannya datang. Setelah melemparkan senyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan tersebut, Ryeowook bergegas menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tapi, disuapan kelima Ryeowook harus menghentikan makannya ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenali—yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada—dengan sosok lain yang juga tidak asing untuknya. Ryeowook baru ingat kalau kekasihnya tidak pulang semalam dan belum memberi kabar padanya setelah ia melihat kalau ternyata kekasihnya itu sedang bersama Henry, teman kecil kekasihnya sekaligus mantan kekasih Yesung.

Suasana kantin yang sepi memudahkan Ryeowook mendengar apa saja yang dibicarakan Yesung dan Henry. Tidak jarang juga Ryeowook mendengar gelak tawa keduanya yang begitu keras. Ryeowook terdiam. Melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Nafsu makannya pun jadi hilang entah ke mana. Ryeowook tahu, Yesung memang masih berhubungan dengan Henry. Apalagi ketika telinganya mendengar kalimat yang Yesung lontarkan untuk Henry, kalimat yang mampu membuat Ryeowook menahan napasnya.

' _ **Aku memang masih mencintaimu, Henry-ah…'**_

Ryeowook bergegas bangun dari duduknya, meninggalkan beberapa uang di meja yang tadi digunakannya dan mengabaikan makanan serta minuman yang baru sedikit dikonsumsi olehnya, padahal ia belum makan dari semalam karena menunggu Yesung.

Ryeowook berjalan cepat. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air yang dengan lancangnya keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya. Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan makian orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ditabrak olehnya. Ryeowook tidak peduli. Rasa sakit di hatinya tidak sebanding dengan makian yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Dan sebuah taman yang terletak di halaman belakang kampus-lah yang menjadi tempat Ryeowook berada sekarang. Tempat yang memang selalu Ryeowook datangi jika perasaannya sedang kacau atau ketika ia sedang ingin menyendiri.

Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar yang rindang dengan punggung menyandar pada batang pohon besar itu. Ia lantas menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya. Ia berusaha menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, karena pada akhirnya isakan itu berhasil lolos dari bibir mungil milik Ryeowook. Biarlah, Ryeowook hanya ingin menangis hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang bertugas menyinari bumi dengan cahaya panasnya telah kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh sang bulan yang tak pernah bosan memberikan cahaya terangnya untuk menyinari warna langit yang gelap. Sang bintang pun tak ingin kalah dengan sang bulan. Memberikan cahaya indahnya—walau tak seindah bulan—dan menemani sang bulan hingga pagi menjelang. Sang bintang itu setia.

Ryeowook melangkah pelan dengan kepala yang sesekali mendongak ke atas. Ia sangat suka ketika bintang menemani bulan. Ryeowook berpikir, bintang tidak akan mengkhianati bulan karena bintang selalu setia menemani bulan hingga akhir. Ya, hingga akhir. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu hanya berlaku untuk benda luar angkasa. Tidak untuk hubungannya bersama Yesung.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, namun Ryeowook masih berada di luar apartemennya—apartemen Yesung sebenarnya. Yesung sudah beberapa kali mengiriminya pesan, menanyakan kenapa dirinya belum juga sampai apartemen padahal jam kuliahnya sudah berakhir sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Yesung, tapi ia memilih mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di apartemennya. Yesung itu kekasihnya, dan Ryeowook tidak ingin Yesung mengkhawatirkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, Ryeowook segera memasukkan _**password**_ dan melangkah menuju kamarnya setelah sebelumnya melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak penyimpanan sepatu. Hal pertama yang Ryeowook lihat ketika masuk ke kamarnya adalah kondisi kamarnya yang cukup berantakan dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Ryeowook mengernyit. Sejak kapan kekasihnya itu suka suasana yang seperti ini? Dan lagi, ke mana sosok kekasihnya?

Merasa tidak menemukan kehadiran sang kekasih di dalam kamar, Ryeowook hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum kedua mata bulatnya menangkap pergerakan yang terjadi pada pintu kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dan memunculkan sosok sang kekasih dengan piyama berwarna biru bermotif coretan abstrak dengan handuk yang sedang digunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Kekasihnya baru selesai mandi, pasti wangi. Ryeowook juga sangat suka aroma shampoo yang Yesung gunakan.

" _ **Hyung…**_ " panggil Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk menerima pelukan yang akan diberikan Ryeowook untuknya. Yesung sangat ingat dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang satu ini. Ryeowook akan menghambur ke pelukannya ketika melihat ia selesai mandi. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik setelahnya tubuh mungil sang kekasih sudah berada dalam dekapan hangatnya.

" _ **Hei!**_ Apa kau begitu merindukanku sayang?" goda Yesung.

Ryeowook tidak menghiraukan godaan Yesung dan masih setia memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Yesung benar, Ryeowook memang merindukannya.

Pelukan yang dilakukan Ryeowook pada tubuh Yesung berlangsung selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan mengecup kedua pipi Yesung dengan gemas yang menyebabkan kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Yesung.

" _ **Hyung**_ sudah makan?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menyisir rambut Yesung yang basah dengan jari-jari mungilnya.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam, menggapai tangan Ryeowook yang berada di rambutnya lalu membawanya ke depan bibir tebalnya dan mengecupnya.

"Belum sayang," jawab Yesung lembut.

"Belum ya? Baiklah, _**hyung**_ ingin aku memasak apa untuk makan malam kali ini?"

" _ **Hyung**_ ingin sup daging pedas dan teh jahe sebagai pendampingnya sayang, tubuh _**hyung**_ sedikit bermasalah karena kehujanan kemarin," pinta Yesung.

Ryeowook membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar Yesung kehujanan. Dan Yesung yang melihat mata Ryeowook membesar melebihi batas normal, hanya bisa terkekeh. Yesung tidak habis pikir, kenapa Ryeowook sangat menggemaskan ketika berekspresi seperti itu?

" _ **Hyung**_ baik-baik saja sayang, jangan khawatir," ucap Yesung lembut. Ia tak mau kekasihnya ini mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memasak sekarang dan _**hyung**_ harus beristirahat selama menunggu masakannya matang!" perintah Ryeowook telak.

Yesung tidak menjawab, namun anggukkan yang dilakukan kepalanya sudah memberikan tanda pada Ryeowook kalau ia akan menuruti perintahnya.

.

.

.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit Ryeowook melakukan aktivitas kesukaannya—memasak. Setelah semuanya selesai, Ryeowook segera menata makanan dan minuman yang sudah dibuatnya di meja makan sebelum beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk memanggil kekasihnya. Dan ketika Ryeowook sampai di dalam kamarnya, ia mendapati Yesung sedang terlelap—cukup—pulas. Ia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan Yesung. Tapi mengingat Yesung belum makan ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak stabil, Ryeowook terpaksa mengguncang pelan bahu Yesung, berusaha membangunkan sang kekasih.

Selama beberapa menit tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari Yesung, sampai akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk memakai cara yang paling ampuh dalam hal membangunkan Yesung dari tidurnya.

Ryeowook berjongkok guna menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Yesung. Kedua matanya menatap dalam wajah tampan kekasihnya sebelum bibir mungil berwarna merah muda miliknya menyentuh bibir tebal pria tampan yang sudah mengisi penuh semua ruang di hatinya.

Ryeowook hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yesung, tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun terhadap bibir yang sedang dikecupnya. Percaya atau tidak, jika Yesung sedang berpura-pura tidur maka Yesung akan langsung memagut bibir sang kekasih dan berakhir dengan Ryeowook yang meronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tetapi hampir—kurang lebih—tiga menit Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung, pria tampan yang lahir pada bulan Agustus itu tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

 _ **Hei!**_ Ryeowook hanya fokus terhadap bibir yang sedang dikecupnya, tidak fokus pada mata sang kekasih yang sekarang tengah menatapnya intens.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Ryeowook—yang membuat Ryeowook terkejut—dan beralih mengecup ujung hidung Ryeowook.

" _ **Hyung**_ sudah bangun?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

" _ **Hyung**_ sudah bangun ketika kau baru saja mengecup bibir _**hyung**_ sayang. Kau saja yang terlalu fokus pada bibir seksi _**hyung**_ sehingga tak menyadari jika _**hyung**_ menatapmu daritadi," jawab Yesung seraya memberikan _**wink**_ pada Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook merona. Ia sangat malu pada Yesung. Malu ketika dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mengecup bibir Yesung, dan kalau Ryeowook boleh jujur, ia sangat menikmati moment yang baru saja ia buat dengan sang kekasih.

" _ **Akh—**_ "

Suara ringisan yang berasal dari mulut Yesung berhasil mengalihkan rasa malu Ryeowook. Bukan tanpa alasan Yesung meringis seperti tadi. Gerak tangan Ryeowook yang begitu cepat telak mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. Tangan Ryeowook memang mungil, tapi bukan berarti Ryeowook tidak memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk melakukan hal itu. Ingat! Walaupun tubuh Ryeowook mungil—atau semuanya memang mungil—Ryeowook tetaplah seorang pria. Memiliki kekuatan lebih besar daripada seorang wanita.

Ryeowook bangun dari jongkoknya setelah puas membuat Yesung meringis kesakitan. Sementara Yesung sedang mengelus-elus bekas cubitan Ryeowook pada pinggangnya.

" Bangunlah! Makanan sudah siap," suruh Ryeowook seraya berlalu menuju dapur.

Yesung bergegas bangun dari tidurnya dan mengikuti langkah Ryeowook dari belakang.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menyantap makanannya dengan lahap. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun di antara mereka karena Yesung selalu mengajarkan pada Ryeowook untuk tidak berbicara ketika makan. Ryeowook akan berbicara ketika makan jika Yesung sendiri yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Yesung sudah selesai dengan makanannya, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Hanya saja masih tersisa sedikit nasi di dalam piring Ryeowook. Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat makanan Ryeowook yang masih tersisa.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan sayang?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku sudah kenyang _**hyung**_ ," jawab Ryeowook seraya membawa piring dan gelas menuju tempat pencucian. Yesung hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Ryeowook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartemennya. Di mana sosok Yesung sudah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di atas karpet berbulu dengan gambar kepala panda yang sangat menggemaskan. Di tangan kanan Ryeowook terdapat buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong-potong.

Ryeowook langsung mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yesung dan menatap sebentar acara televisi yang sedang Yesung tonton. Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap wajah tampan Yesung seraya tangannya mengambil sebuah garpu yang terdapat pada piring buah dan menusukkan garpu itu pada buah yang sudah ia siapkan.

Ryeowook membawa potongan buah naga ke depan mulut Yesung dan Yesung dengan sigap langsung menerima suapan yang diberikan kekasihnya.

Ryeowook masih terus menyuapkan potongan-potongan buah itu ke dalam mulut Yesung—tidak peduli walaupun buah itu masih berada di dalam mulut Yesung (belum selesai dikunyah)—sampai pada potongan buah yang ketiga belas, Yesung menghentikan gerakan tangan Ryeowook—yang hendak menyuapkan kembali buah itu pada mulutnya—dan mengarahkan garpu berisi potongan buah semangka itu ke dalam mulut Ryeowook. Ryeowook mau tak mau harus menerima suapan yang diberikan Yesung—walaupun menggunakan tangannya sendiri.

Lagi, Ryeowook kembali akan menyuapi potongan-potongan buah itu pada Yesung. Namun Yesung sudah menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata jika ia sudah kenyang. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan memilih diam di samping Yesung.

Hening beberapa menit, sebelum suara lembut Ryeowook masuk ke indera pendengaran Jongin.

" _ **Hyung…**_ " panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Hmm…" gumam Yesung menjawab panggilan Ryeowook.

" _ **Hyung**_ tahu tidak jika seekor hewan bisa lebih setia pada pasangannya daripada seorang manusia?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menusuk-nusuk potongan buah—dengan garpu—yang ada di depannya.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang Ryeowook ajukan padanya.

"Memangnya ada seekor hewan yang lebih setia pada pasangannya, daripada seorang manusia?" tanya Yesung penasaran. Dan Ryeowook mengangguk dengan mantap sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yesung.

"Bisa beri salah satu contohnya padaku sayang?" pinta Yesung, masih dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Serigala," jawab Ryeowook.

"Serigala dikenal sebagai hewan berdarah dingin, tetapi serigala sebenarnya bersikap hangat pada pasangan mereka. Dikenal sebagai pemburu yang handal, serigala adalah hewan yang berkomitmen untuk _**monogami**_ (pasangan satu pria dan satu wanita). Mereka akan membangun keluarga yang berisi pejantan, betina dan anak-anak mereka," lanjut Ryeowook dengan sedikit penjelasan.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Ia baru tahu, jika di balik wajahnya yang mengerikan ternyata serigala termasuk hewan yang setia pada pasangannya.

"Apa masih ada hewan lain yang setia pada pasangannya?" tanya Yesung lagi.

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk.

"Buaya," jawab Ryeowook.

"Buaya?" ulang Yesung.

"Buaya juga menganut monogami. 70% buaya betina selalu memilih pasangan yang sama setiap kali musim perkawinan tiba. Padahal mereka memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk memilih pasangan baru."

Yesung kembali menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan kedua dari Ryeowook tentang hewan yang setia pada pasangannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan melintas di dalam kepala Yesung yang membuat dirinya langsung menanyakannya pada sosok sang kekasih—selaku pemberi penjelasan tentang hal yang saat itu mereka bahas.

"Lalu, kenapa ada istilah _**'buaya darat'**_ untuk seorang pria brengsek jika faktanya seekor buaya adalah hewan yang setia?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sebentar kemudian membawa kedua matanya untuk melirik ke atas seraya jari tangan bagian telunjuk sebelah kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan. Pose berpikir khas seorang Kim Ryeowook yang selalu sukses membuat seorang Kim Yesung gemas.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ada istilah _**'buaya darat'**_ untuk seorang pria brengsek…" jawab Ryeowook masih mempertahankan pose khas berpikirnya.

"Kasihan sekali buaya itu. Padahal mereka setia pada pasangannya, tapi kenapa namanya dikait-kaitkan pada seorang pria brengsek?" lanjut Ryeowook seraya mengubah pose berpikirnya menjadi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia lantas berdecak kesal seraya menggelengkan kepala prihatin.

"Tapi _**hyung**_ , mungkin saja karena sifat buaya yang kejam yang menyebabkan namanya jadi dikait-kaitkan pada seorang pria yang brengsek. Seorang pria brengsek itu kejam, kan?" jawab dan tanya Ryeowook dengan polos sambil menatap mata tajam milik pria tampan yang berada di sampingnya.

Yesung hanya mampu tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban polos yang terlontar dari bibir mungil milik kekasihnya.

Selanjutnya, keheningan kembali terjadi setelah percakapan di antara keduanya selesai. Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook masih setia dengan acaranya masing-masing. Yesung yang fokus pada acara televisi yang sedang ditontonnya dan Ryeowook fokus pada acara melamunnya, sebelum—

"Apa _**hyung**_ tahu?"—Ryeowook kembali berbicara pada Yesung.

"Ya, sayang?" jawab Yesung seadanya.

"Seekor hewan tidak memiliki perasaan dan akal kan? Maksudku tidak seperti seorang manusia yang diciptakan dengan sempurna oleh Tuhannya. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai seekor hewan bisa jauh lebih setia terhadap pasangannya dibanding seorang manusia?"

Yesung terdiam mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Entah memang dirinya yang salah dengar atau tidak, tapi suara Ryeowook kali ini jauh lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, bahkan terdengar parau, seperti menahan tangis.

"Maksudmu, Wookie?" Yesung memutuskan untuk bertanya. Karena jujur, Yesung tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Ryeowook bicarakan.

"Derajat manusia jauh lebih tinggi daripada seekor hewan. Itu berarti… seorang manusia yang tidak bisa setia pada pasangannya, memiliki derajat yang jauh lebih rendah daripada seekor hewan."

Tepat setelah Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tampan kekasihnya. Dan Yesung dibuat terkejut ketika melihat mata Ryeowook yang memerah dan airmata yang menetes dari kedua mata bulatnya.

"Wo—Wookie…"

Yesung berniat menangkup kedua pipi chubby Ryeowook dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di sana. Tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti, ketika Ryeowook sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku mengantuk," ucap Ryeowook.

"Maaf kalau perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu, _**hyung**_ …" lanjut Ryeowook tanpa menatap wajah Yesung dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamarnya dan juga kamar Yesung.

Yesung membeku di tempatnya. Napasnya menjadi tidak teratur ketika telinganya menangkap dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan kekasihnya.

' _ **Maaf kalau perkataanku tadi menyinggung perasaanmu, hyung...'**_ sebaris kalimat itu terus berputar-putar dalam kepala Yesung.

Apa mungkin?

Yesung merasa kacau saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook kembali menjalani aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja kondisi matanya yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya—lebih sembab dan memerah—karena semalam menangis di dalam kamarnya. Untungnya Yesung tidak segera masuk ke kamar ketika Ryeowook masih setia dengan acara menangisnya. Yesung masuk ke kamar ketika Ryeowook sudah terlelap.

Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook. Ia menatap aneh pada kedua mata bulat Ryeowook. Mata Ryeowook terlihat tidak baik-baik saja dan Eunhyuk tidak bodoh untuk menebak hal apa yang sudah menyebabkan mata bulat sahabatnya ini menjadi aneh seperti itu. Ingin tahu Ryeowook akan berkata jujur atau tidak padanya, Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Wookie-ah, ada apa dengan matamu?" tanyanya seraya mengelus pelan kedua sudut mata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Eunhyuk hanya dapat menghela napas pelan ketika lagi-lagi Ryeowook berbohong padanya.

" _ **Hyung**_ , ayo ke kantin!" ajak Ryeowook ketika matanya menangkap sosok Donghae yang berjalan ke arahnya—lebih tepatnya ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menjentikkan jarinya pada Donghae pertanda bahwa Donghae harus mengikutinya ke kantin bersama Ryeowook.

Berteman sejak Senior High School dan juga rumah yang saling berdekatan membuat Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk dan Kim Ryeowook bersahabat hingga saati ini. Hubungan ketiganya sangat dekat. Sosok Ryeowook yang pendiam mampu menjadi pawang tersendiri untuk Eunhyuk yang hyperaktif. Donghae tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menjinakkan Eunhyuk ketika Eunhyuk sudah memulai aksi konyolnya karena Donghae juga memiliki tingkah laku yang—hampir—sama dengan Eunhyuk. Entah itu mulutnya yang terus mengoceh atau gerak tubuhnya yang tidak bisa diam sebelum ia merasa lelah. Bahkan ketika sudah lelah pun Eunhyuk masih sempat-sempatnya untuk menggerutu tak jelas.

Ryeowook juga pendengar yang baik. Ia akan senantiasa mendengarkan segala hal yang Donghae dan Eunhyuk ceritakan padanya. Memberi nasihat jika keduanya melakukan suatu kekeliruan. Dan juga hanya pada Eunhyuk-lah Ryeowook dapat menunjukkan satu sisi lain dari dirinya yaitu bertingkah konyol dan juga jahil.

Eunhyuk yang kerap kali dijadikan bahan kejahilan Ryeowook, seperti menyembunyikan ponsel Eunhyuk (baru mengembalikannya jika Eunhyuk sudah menangis), menaruh sepatu Eunhyuk di atas pintu depan kelasnya, mengganggu Eunhyuk ketika sedang menulis (Ryeowook dengan sengaja terus-menerus menyenggol tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang menulis) yang berakhir Eunhyuk berteriak kesal padanya.

Sementara untuk Donghae, Ryeowook hanya akan beradu mulut dengannya—saling mengejek—yang tentu saja akan dimenangkan oleh Donghae. Donghae itu bermulut pedas. Tapi pernah juga sih sekali Ryeowook menjahili Donghae dengan cara memegang kedua pergelangan kaki Donghae ketika Donghae sedang tertidur di kursi panjang yang ada di taman kota (dengan paha Eunhyuk sebagai bantalnya), lalu menariknya dengan kuat yang menyebabkan tubuh Donghae terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Jika Ryeowook tidak bersama Yesung, ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua sahabatnya itu. Melihat adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh pasangan hyperaktif itu. Walau dengan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan cibiran untuk keduanya, Ryeowook tetap merasa senang melihat moment-moment yang mereka ciptakan.

Ryeowook yang pediam dan Donghae serta Eunhyuk yang hyperaktif. Dua karakter yang sangat jauh berbeda, namun dapat memberi warna indah untuk kehidupan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya menyukai ketenangan. Ryeowook akan marah ketika suara yang begitu berisik masuk ke indera pendengarannya, tapi hal itu pengecualian untuk Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Ryeowook duduk di tempat favoritnya. Bedanya, sekarang ini di depannya terdapat dua sosok manusia yang bergender sama dengan karakter yang—hamper—sama pula. Berisik, tidak bisa diam, cerewet dan jahil karakter yang dimiliki dua sosok bergender sama yang teridentifikasi bernama Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk.

Donghae sedang memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap ketika Eunhyuk dengan sengaja mengambil sendok yang sedang digunakan Donghae untuk menyendok sup jamur yang berakhir sup itu sedikit tumpah di atas meja. Donghae mengerang kesal ketika Eunhyuk mengganggu makan siangnya.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau mengambil sendok supku?" tanya Donghae kesal sambil tangannya mengambil kembali sendok sup miliknya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya dan mendengus ketika mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang seperti itu. Eunhyuk kembali mengganggu acara makan Donghae. Kali ini bukan sendok supnya yang Eunhyuk ambil, tapi sumpit yang sedang Donghae gunakan untuk mengapit daging panggang yang dipesannya.

" _ **YA!**_ Hyukkie! Berhenti mengganggu makan siangku!" protes Donghae. Tangannya dengan cekatan sudah berada di depan dahi Eunhyuk dan menyentilnya dengan keras, yang menghasilkan ringisan dari empunya dahi.

Eunhyuk mengusap-usap dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Menatap Donghae tajam dengan mata sipitnya sebelum—

"Hentikan makanmu Tuan Lee! Dan bantu aku untuk mengintrogasi makhluk mungil bermata bulat yang sedang duduk di hadapan kita,"—berbicara dengan nada sinis. Salah satu kakinya tidak lupa ia gunakan untuk menginjak kaki sebelah kanan Donghae dengan keras. Balas dendam untuk sentilan Donghae pada dahinya.

Sementara makhluk yang dimaksud Eunhyuk hanya mampu menampilkan ekspresi polosnya dengan tangan menunjuk tepat di depan hidungnya sambil bergumam 'aku'.

Ryeowook mencebikan bibirnya. Ia menatap jengah pada Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi tidak ada hentinya berbicara—lebih tepatnya memarahi—pada Donghae karena usahanya mengajak Donghae untuk mengintrogasi dirinya tidak dihiraukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Malah Donghae kembali fokus pada makan siangnya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak.

Ryeowook meletakkan jari tangan bagian telunjuk sebelah kirinya di depan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan suara _**'sstt!'**_ pertanda Eunhyuk harus diam. Dan ajaib, Eunhyuk langsung mengistirahatkan mulutnya yang sejak tadi berbicara.

Ryeowook beralih menatap Donghae yang masih saja sibuk dengan makan siangnya, seolah-olah di meja itu hanya ada dirinya dan makanan yang sedang ia makan. Tidak peduli pada Ryeowook—sahabatnya—dan Eunhyuk—kekasihnya. Ryeowook tersenyum sinis, sebelum salah satu tangannya mengambil botol air mineral yang masih terisi penuh kemudian—

" _ **AW!**_ "

—memukulkan botol air mineral itu tepat di kepala Donghae yang sukses membuat ringisan Donghae terdengar hampir di seluruh sudut kantin.

" _ **YA!**_ Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Ini sangat sakit kalau kau mau tahu!" bentak Donghae seraya menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap bekas pukulan yang Ryeowook layangkan pada kepalanya. Semoga setelah ini otaknya tidak bermasalah.

Ryeowook hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae dan kembali mendaratkan botol air mineral itu pada salah satu bagian tubuh Donghae, kali ini bahu Donghae yang jadi sasarannya. Dan Donghae kembali harus meringis sakit karena ulah Ryeowook.

"Berhenti memukulku Kim Ryeowook!" bentak Donghae lagi. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil botol air mineral yang dipegang Ryeowook dan menaruhnya di sisi sebelah kanan kakinya.

Donghae kembali berniat untuk melanjutkan makannya setelah dirasa aman jika Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Tapi belum sempat keinginan itu terlaksana, Donghae kembali harus mendengus kesal ketika—

"KURANGI PORSI MAKANMU TUAN LEE! KAU TIDAK SADAR? TINGGIMU SUDAH MELEBIHI BATAS NORMAL!"—dengan santainya Ryeowook berteriak tepat di telinga sebelah kanannya.

Donghae merasakan darahnya bergejolak. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua telinganya sudah mengeluarkan asap tak kasatmata, ditambah napasnya yang kini memburu. Donghae berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Karena jujur, ia sudah sangat kesal dengan kekasih dan sahabatnya itu yang terus saja mengganggu makannya.

"Cih! Terserah apa katamu Kim Ryeowook. Bilang saja kau iri padaku karena kau pendek!" balas Donghae dengan sinis. Tangannya kembali ia gunakan untuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook terdiam mendapat balasan seperti itu dari Donghae. Ia agak sensitif jika ada orang yang mengatakan kalau ia pendek meskipun itu orang terdekatnya.

"Kau tidak lihat jika kekasihmu Lee Eunhyuk juga pendek Lee Donghae bodoh!" balas Ryeowook tak kalah sinis dengan menekankan kata 'bodoh' dalam ucapannya tadi.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya guna menatap Ryeowook kemudian beralih menatap sang kekasih yang saat ini tengah sibuk pada game di ponselnya—Eunhyuk tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pertengkaran Donghae dan Ryeowook. Kembali menatap Ryeowook, Donghae kemudian tersenyum—sangat—manis. Hei! Donghae memang tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook, tapi Ryeowook tahu maksud dari senyuman itu.

Ryeowook merasakan hawa dingin menjalar di sekitar tengkuknya.

"Kekasihku memang pendek, tapi—" Donghae menggantung ucapannya. Ia mengambil botol air mineral yang tadi ia simpan di sisi sebelah kanan kakinya dan meminum isinya hingga tersisa setengah. Setelah itu ia kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan polosnya.

"—setidaknya ia lebih tinggi darimu Kim Ryeowook!" lanjutnya disertai tawa yang cukup keras. Ia sangat suka mengejek Ryeowook tentang tinggi tubuhnya.

Ryeowook melotot setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja Donghae katakana. Ia merasa ada sepasang tanduk tak kasatmata yang tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepalanya. Sepertinya Donghae benar-benar ingin mengajaknya perang.

Ryeowook mengambil napas sedalam mungkin, sebelum—

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK LEE DONGHAE IDIOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"—kembali berteriak tepat di telinga Donghae membuat Donghae kali ini harus menutup kedua telinganya setelah mendengar teriakan Ryeowook yang— _ **ugh**_ —sangat keras.

Donghae membuat pola seperti huruf 'O' pada kelima jari sebelah kirinya. Menaruhnya di depan mulut dan meniupkan udara ke dalamnya, kemudian membawanya ke samping telinga kirinya dan membiarkan udara—kosong—yang terdapat pada pola tangan yang sudah ia buat itu keluar dan masuk ke telinganya. Ia berharap hal itu dapat mengurangi dengungan yang ditimbulkan oleh teriakan Ryeowook tadi. Donghae terus melakukan hal yang sama selama beberapa kali.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya itu, Donghae kembali memulai aksi bertengkarnya dengan Ryeowook.

"Baiklah! Kau tidak pendek Wookie," ucap Donghae lembut. Ryeowook tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Donghae kalau dirinya itu tidak pendek.

"Tapi katakanitu ketika kau berada di samping anak berusia 8 tahun!" lanjutnya kembali disertai tawa yang menggelegar.

 _ **Lee Donghae sialan!**_

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Baru saja ia senang karena pengakuan Donghae, tapi kenapa Donghae kembali mengejeknya lagi? Baiklah. Donghae memang tidak akan pernah serius jika ingin memuji seseorang.

Mengabaikan tawa Donghae yang masih saja terdengar, Ryeowook lebih memilih mengambil ponselnya dan memasangkan headset pada kedua telinganya. Mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya dari boyband terkenal _**Super Junior 'In My Dream'.**_

 _ **Hei!**_ Ryeowook memang tidak pendek jika ia disandingkan dengan wanita-wanita yang ada di kampusnya! Hahahahahaha.

.

.

.

Ryeowook masih asik mendengarkan lagu dari beberapa boyband dan girlband terkenal yang ada di negaranya. Kedua matanya melihat ke seluruh penjuru kantin, yang ternyata sudah lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya. Pandangannya terhenti ketika lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar baginya—kembali—bersama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal walaupun hanya dilihat dari punggungnya saja. Kim Yesung dan Henry Lau.

Kembali duduk di tempat yang sama, Yesung dan Henry seolah tidak terganggu dengan keramain yang terjadi di dalam kantin. Duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah gelas berukuran cukup besar—yang berisi milk shake vanilla kesukaan Henry—yang berada di tengah-tengah meja dengan dua buah sedotan yang berada di dalamnya. Kedua sedotan itu sudah berada di dalam mulut Yesung dan Henry. Menghisap minuman itu bersamaan (segelas berdua) dengan jarak wajah yang cukup dekat.

Yesung menatap wajah Henry. Mengagumi kemanisan wajah Henry jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Matanya yang indah, pipinya yang berisi—namun menggemaskan untuk Yesung—,kulitnya yang putih bersih dan terakhir, bibir mungil dan tipis berwarna merah muda yang sangat menggoda untuk Yesung.

Yesung sedikit menyentuh sudut bibir kanan Henry sebelum tangannya beralih mengelus wajah halus Henry dengan sayang. Ia lantas menarik sedotan yang berada di dalam mulut Henry. Tangannya dengan cepat berpindah untuk memegang dagu Henry, menatap mata indah Henry sebelum penyatuan bibir itu terjadi. Hanya mengecup tanpa ada pergerakan apapun, karena Yesung tahu ini tempat umum.

 _ **Yesung tidak sadar, Yesung tidak peduli, jika sosok pria mungil yang duduk di sudut pojok kantin tengah menatap penuh luka ke arahnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Salah satu tangannya ia bawa ke depan dada sebelah kirinya kemudian mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

Ini sakit. Ryeowook merasa sakit.

Entah sudah berapa banyak sayatan luka yang Yesung lakukan pada hatinya. Ia tidak pernah menghitungnya. Yang ia tahu, sayatan itu sudah berubah menjadi lubang besar yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan hatinya menjadi beberapa bagian, atau mungkin akan hancur berkeping-keping.

Ryeowook segera melepas headset yang dipakainya. Memasukkan headset, ponsel dan beberapa barang miliknya dengan asal ke dalam tas. Ia langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa—dalam kondisi kakinya yang terasa lemas—mengabaikan panggilan dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ia berlari.

Ryeowook tidak peduli dengan panggilan kedua sahabatnya. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemennya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamar.

Ryeowook cengeng? Iya, Ryeowook memang cengeng. Dan itu karena ulah pria berkepala besar bernama Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memasuki apartemennya dengan langkah pelan. Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk, Ryeowook membawa langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya namun belum berniat untuk masuk ke ruangan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu ketika hari libur tiba. Matanya menelisik segala hal yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Ryeowook terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar dan menaruh tasnya sembarangan. Langkah kakinya ia bawa menuju ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian lengkap basah akibat siraman air yang berada di atas kepalanya.

Ryeowook merasakan persendian kedua kakinya melemas. Ia memilih untuk duduk dan menekuk kedua lututnya sampai mengenai dadanya. Airmatanya ia biarkan turun, bersamaan dengan air shower yang masih setia mengguyur tubuh rapuhnya.

Tubuh Ryeowook lelah, begitu juga dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook duduk di karpet berbulu yang ada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Di depannya terdapat laptop yang sedang menyala. Ia idak melakukan apapun terhadap laptop itu. Ia hanya menatap layar laptop dengan tatapan kosong. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi siang. Ketika orang yang ia cintai—percaya—dengan tidak tahu malunya mengecup pria lain di tempat umum. Di depan matanya dan di depan banyak orang. Ia tahu itu, karena begitu Yesung memulai aksi nekatnya, semua pasang mata yang berada di sekitarnya langsung tertuju padanya dan Henry.

Ryeowook mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya yang lagi-lagi menimbulkan denyutan nyeri. Napasnya tercekat ketika ia berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya. Mata bulatnya ia edarkan untuk melihat ke sekeliling ruang tengahnya dan berhenti ketika melihat sebuah foto. Fotonya bersama Jongin. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat bagaimana bahagianya raut wajah mereka ketika berada di dalam foto itu.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Pandangan Ryeowook beralih pada pintu apartemennya yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang melepas sepatunya. Yesung melangkah menuju Ryeowook dan segera mengecup dahi kekasihnya. Ryeowook memejamkan mata ketika benda kenyal itu menempel sempurna di dahinya. Setelah itu Yesung segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap nanar ponsel yang saat ini berada di genggamannya. Itu ponsel Yesung. Ryeowook meminjamya pada Yesung sebelum pria tampan dengan bakat menyanyi itu beranjak ke kamarnya. Ketika Yesung bertanya untuk apa Ryeowook meminjam ponselnya, Ryeowook dengan lancar menjawab jika ia ingin mengirim pesan penting pada Eunhyuk—dikarenakan pulsa Ryeowook habis—dan Yesung langsung memberikan ponselnya pada Ryeowook.

Ketika hendak mencari nama Eunhyuk di kontak ponsel milik Yesung, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yesung bergetar selama beberapa detik.

 _ **Drrt Drrt Drrt**_

 _ **1 pesan diterima**_

Ryeowook bingung. Ia ingin membuka pesan itu dan membacanya, tapi ia tahu itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan sekalipun itu pesan dalam ponsel kekasihnya sendiri. Namun jika ia tidak membuka dan membacanya, ia akan penasaran dengan isi pesan tersebut.

Setelah berperang dengan batinnya sendiri, akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membuka pesan itu. Mulutnya merapalkan 'semoga _**hyung**_ tidak marah' beberapa kali seraya membuka aplikasi pesan dan segera melihat siapa yang mengirimi kekasihnya pesan.

Ryeowook terbelalak.

Pesan itu dari Henry.

 _ **From: Baby Mochi**_

 _ **Hyungie, terima kasih untuk hari ini :***_

Ryeowook semakin terbelalak.

 _ **Hyungie?**_ Semesra itukah panggilan sayang Henry untuk kekasihnya, Kim Yesung?

Ah! Sial! Ryeowook baru sadar jika Yesung menulis nama Henry dengan 'Baby Mochi' di dalam kontaknya.

Ryeowook merasa matanya memanas. Tenggorakannya terasa seperti diikat kuat oleh sebuah tali tambang yang besar, membuat oksigen yang ia hirup tersendat-sendat. Dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Ryeowook yakin, jika kali ini hatinya sudah lepas dari tempat seharusnya. Ia tinggal menunggu waktunya untuk mati secara perlahan-lahan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **From: Baby Mochi**_

 _ **Kau sangat mesum Kim Yesung. Berhenti menggodaku!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From: Baby Mochi**_

 _ **Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaan hyung, cepatlah datang!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From: Baby Mochi**_

 _ **Kencan? Baiklah. Jemput aku jam 10!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From: Baby Mochi**_

 _ **Huh? Hyung sudah bercermin belum? Mata hyung pasti bermasalah ketika hyung bilang jika wajah hyung itu tampan. Tapi ya—hyung memang tampan sih :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From: Baby Mochi**_

 _ **Apa? Aku sedang kesal padamu, hyung. Harusnya hyung membujukku agar tak marah lagi pada hyung. Issh, MENYEBALKAN!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **From: Baby Mochi**_

 _ **Ne hyung, aku juga mencintaimu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yesung sudah selesai membersihkan dirinya. Dengan pakaian rumahnya—celana training dan kaus berwarna hitam tanpa lengan—Yesung melangkah dengan santai, membawa kaki serta tubuhnya untuk menemui sang kekasih yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Ia berkeinginan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sang kekasih.

Yesung sudah sampai di ruang tengah. Namun tubuhnya langsung membeku ketika Ryeowook menyadari kehadirannya ditambah dengan Ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang airmata.

"Wo—Wookie…" panggil Yesung terbata.

Ryeowook tidak menjawab panggilan Yesung. Kedua matanya masih setia menatap Yesung dengan tatapan penuh luka. Airmatanya pun turut serta menatap Yesung, seolah memberitahukan pada Yesung jika airmata itu juga lelah jika harus keluar terus-menerus dari mata bulat itu.

" _ **Hy—hyung…**_ " panggil Ryeowook dengan suara paraunya.

"Wookie…" Yesung tidak menjawab panggilan Ryeowook, tapi suaranya ia gunakan untuk memanggil—kembali—kekasihnya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Yesung mendekati Ryeowook. Ia kembali dibuat terkejut ketika Ryeowook melangkah mundur—Ryeowook sudah dalam posisi berdiri—menghindarinya.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat airmatanya semakin deras mengalir di wajah manisnya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan airmata. Bibirnya pun tak kalah buruk kondisinya, sedikit berdarah karena digigit kuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

" _ **Hyung**_ masih memiliki hubungan dengan Henry?"

Wajah Yesung pucat seketika. Aliran darahnya seolah berlomba-lomba untuk segera keluar dari wajah tampannya. Napasnya tercekat, membuktikan jika ia sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Tidak." Yesung menjawab tegas. Wajahnya berubah menjadi datar. Nada bicaranya pun lancer, namun terkesan dingin.

"Tapi mereka bil—"

"Kau lebih percaya pada ucapan mereka daripada _**hyung**_? Kekasihmu sendiri?" Yesung memotong ucapan Ryeowook masih dengan nada bicaranya yang terkesan dingin. Matanya menatap tajam mata bulat milik Ryeowook, seolah menegaskan jika ia tidak suka dengan apa yang akan Ryeowook katakan.

"Aku percaya pada _**hyung**_ ," Ryeowook menjawab lembut pertanyaan Yesung. Tidak lupa senyum manis terulas di bibir mungilnya. " _ **Pada**_ _**awalnya**_ ," lanjut batin Ryeowook.

Yesung pun ikut tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara, hendak merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukan hangatnya sebelum suara Ryeowook yang masih terdengar parau menyapa kembali indera pendengarannya.

"Tapi—" Ryeowook menggantung ucapannya seraya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan airmata yang lagi-lagi kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak mengerti dengan hal yang terjadi saat ini.

"Orangtua _**hyung**_ tidak pernah mengajari _**hyung**_ untuk berbohong kan?" lanjut Ryeowook, masih tetap pada posisinya semula.

Yesung semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

Ryeowook menarik napas dalam. Mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Napasnya benar-benar terasa sesak. Tali tambang tak kasatmata itu kembali mengikat tenggorokannya dengan kuat.

" _ **Hyung**_ … masih mencintai Henry, kan _ **?**_ " tanya Ryeowook seraya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sama. Penuh luka. Bibirnya berusaha untuk tersenyum manis. Namun gagal. Karena yang terbentuk adalah senyum miris Ryeowook.

Yesung gugup. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, menatap apapun yang dapat dijangkau oleh indera penglihatannya asal jangan menatap wajah Ryeowook. Jujur, ia merasa sakit melihat wajah Ryeowook yang seperti itu.

"Tidak Wookie!" kembali, Yesung menjawab dengan tegas pertanyaan yang Ryeowook ajukan padanya. Matanya masih setia menatap sekeliling ruang tengah, belum berani untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih.

Ryeowook masih setia menatap Yesung dengan sendu, dengan penuh luka yang sangat terlihat di wajah manisnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk meraih wajah Yesung, membawa wajah tampan itu untuk menatapnya. Yesung sempat menolak, tapi Ryeowook tidak menyerah hingga akhirnya Ryeowook berhasil membawa wajah Yesung ke depan wajahnya.

Jarak wajah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Cukup dekat karena mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, membawa wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah kekasihnya dan bibir keduanya pun menempel dengan sempurna.

Ryeowook melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Yesung setelah beberapa menit terlewati. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yesung dan melepaskan tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menangkup wajah Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali menatap Yesung dengan sendu. Setetes airmata kembali menemani Ryeowook ketika menatap wajah sang kekasih. Yesung pun mengalihkan pandangannya— _ **lagi.**_

"Kumohon, jujurlah padaku _**hyung**_ ," pinta Ryeowook memelas. Ia tidak ingin apapun. Ia hanya ingin Yesung jujur padanya. Itu saja.

Yesung mundur beberapa langkah. Menatap Ryeowook sebentar, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Maaf Wookie… a—aku… a—aku memang masih mencintai Henry…"

Akhirnya. Akhirnya Ryeowook mendapatkan jawabannya. Yesung sudah jujur padanya. Tapi, perasaannya semakin tersayat-sayat mendengar pengakuan Yesung. Ia tidak menyangka, jika hatinya masih dapat hidup setelah sekian lama menerima sayatan luka secara perlahan-lahan.

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang kembali terdengar parau.

"…"

Hening

Selama beberapa detik tidak ada tanda-tanda Yesung akan menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. Namun di detik setelahnya, suara Yesung yang terdengar pelan kembali menyapa indera pendengaran Ryeowook.

"Sejak awal kau menyatakan cinta padaku," jawab Yesung pelan. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika mendengar suara isakan makhluk manis dan mungil yang sekarang berada beberapa jarak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Airmatanya semakin deras ketika mendengar pengakuan secara langsung dari sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Ia tidak menyangka jika hubungan yang sudah satu tahun dijalaninya bersama Yesung harus hancur seperti ini.

Yesung benar. Memang dirinya-lah yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta pada pria tampan itu. Hal itu terjadi karena ia sudah tertarik pada sosok Yesung sejak awal pertemuan mereka di sebuah halte. Tapi—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LALU KENAPA _**HYUNG**_ MEMINTAKU UNTUK MENJADI KEKASIH _**HYUNG**_ SAAT ITU **?** " Ryeowook berteriak frustasi. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia kecewa, marah, kesal dan ia merasa bodoh.

Ya, itu benar. Memang Yesung-lah yang meminta Ryeowook untuk menjadi kekasihnya tepat pada tanggal 4 November 2013 dan Ryeowook langsung menerima Yesung sebagai kekasihnya tanpa membiarkan kepalanya berpikir untuk menerima Yesung atau tidak.

Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai dingin yang sejak tadi dipijaknya. Ia menyangga beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya yang menempel pada lantai. Ia bersimpuh, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Bedanya, airmatanya kini berhasil lolos dari mata tajam miliknya.

"Maaf Wookie, _**hy—hyung**_ …" suara Yeterdengar parau. Ia berusaha menetralkan suaranya agar tidak terdengar aneh di telinganya maupun di telinga kekasihnya.

Ryeowook hanya diam menatap Yesung yang bersimpuh di depannya. Napasnya masih sedikit memburu akibat berteriak. Wajahnya memerah padam karena emosi masih melingkupi dirinya. Namun lagi-lagi airmatanya kembali muncul dan mengalir di wajahnya.

"Maaf sayang…" Yesung kembali meminta maaf.

Ryeowook masih terdiam.

"Maaf…"

"…"

"Maaf.."

"…"

"Maaf..."

"…"

"Maaf…"

"…"

"Maaf..."

"…"

"Maaf…"

"…"

Yesung mengucapkan kata 'maaf' berulang-ulang, namun Ryeowook tak kunjung merespon ucapannya. Ryeowook masih bertahan pada posisinya. Diam, diam dan diam.

" _ **Hyung**_ tahu—" Ryeowook bersuara.

"Telingaku tidak tuli untuk mendengar desas-desus berita kedekatan _**hyung**_ bersama mantan kekasih _**hyung**_ itu. Mereka yang mengenalku dan mengenal _**hyung**_ bahkan mengenal Henry pun dengan berbaik hati memberikan informasi padaku jika _**hyung**_ kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Henry. Bahkan, sahabatku pun—Eunhyuk—melakukan hal yang sama," dengan tenang, Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku sempat terkejut, tapi aku percaya padamu, _**hyung**_. Aku percaya pada kekasihku, karena aku mencintainya."

Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, berita itu semakin gencar memasuki indera pendengaranku. Saat itu aku lebih memilih berpura-pura tuli. Aku tidak menghiraukan apa saja yang mereka katakan padaku, tentang _**hyung**_ danjuga Henry. Aku masih percaya padamu, _**hyung**_ …"

Kyungsoo melepas gelang yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan melemparkannya ke hadapan Yesung. Yesung tersentak.

"Dan kepercayaanku mulai goyah ketika berita itu bertambah parah setiap harinya. Tetapi, lagi-lagi aku percaya pada _**hyung**_ —oh tidak! Lebih tepatnya aku berusaha percaya padamu, _ **hyung**_. Ponsel _**hyung**_ yang berisi pesan-pesan mesra darinya. Kencan yang _**hyung**_ lakukan dengannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Alasan adanya urusan di kampus ketika _**hyung**_ ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan terakhir—l "

"— _ **hyung**_ berciuman dengannya di kantin. Di tempat umum. Di depan banyak pasang mata yang melihat dan di depan mataku!" Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya dan mengusap kasar airmatanya.

Yesung masih tetap dalam posisinya. Airmatanya semakin mengalir di wajah tampannya.

Ia sudah ketahuan.

Ryeowook berbalik, hendak melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar apartemen. Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar dan kokoh sudah mendarat mulus di lehernya. Hembusan napas hangat seolah menggelitik lehernya.

"Maaf sayang, _**maafkan hyung**_ …" ucap Yesung memohon.

Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yesung di lehernya. Namun tenaga Yesung yang jauh lebih kuat dengan telak menggagalkan usahanya.

"Maaf sayang, maafkan _**hyung**_ …" ucap Yesung kembali memohon. Tangannya semakin memeluk leher Ryeowook dengan erat dan bibir tebalnya ia gunakan untuk mengecup tengkuk Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya seraya kembali menahan sesak di dadanya. Pikirannya kembali memutar moment-moment indah yang ia lewati bersama Yesung. Tertawa bersama. Menghabiskan waktu berdua ketika akhir pekan. Mendengarkan segala keluh kesah Yesung. Menjahili Yesung.

Airmata kembali mengalir di kedua pipi bulatnya.

"Lepas," desisnya pelan.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli pada Ryeowook yang merasa risih dengan perbuatannya.

"Maaf sayang…"

" _ **Hyung**_ pikir—" Ryeowook kembali berucap dengan nada bicara yang terdengar semakin dingin di telinga Yesung.

"—dengan kata 'maaf' _**hyung**_ itu dapat menyembuhkan luka yang dengan sengaja _**hyung**_ goreskan di hatiku? Dapat mengembalikan rasa kepercayaanku pada _**hyung**_ yang dulunya penuh, hingga akhirnya lenyap tak bersisa?" dan dalam sekali hentakan Ryeowook berhasil melepaskan pelukan Yesung pada lehernya.

Ucapan Ryeowook telak menohokulu hati Yesung. Membuat Yesung semakin merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika hatinya tersayat-sayat dengan ribuan pedang tak kasatmata.

Ryeowook kembali berniat melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada di sini. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumahnya. Namun lagi-lagi gerakannya terhenti saat Yesung kembali menahannya. Kali ini pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Yesung.

"Maaf Wookie, maafkan _**hyung**_. _**Hyung**_ mohon, beri _**hyung**_ kesempatan sekali lagi. _**Hyung**_ berjanji akan berubah, _**hyung**_ berjanji!"

Yesung sangat kacau. Wajahnya dan matanya memerah, airmatanya pun masih turut serta menuruni kedua pipinya. Sesekali isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya.

Yesung menyesal, sungguh!

Ryeowook menoleh ke belakang, melihat pergelangan tangannya yang dipegang erat oleh Yesung. Sebenarnya ia merasa sakit melihat keadaan Yesung saat ini. Namun ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya.

" _ **Hyung**_ tidak bisa berjanji untuk sebuah perubahan, jika hati _**hyung**_ sendiri tidak pernah berniat untuk mengubahnya. _**Hyung**_ tidak sadar? Semenjak aku yakin jika _**hyung**_ mengkhianatiku, sejak saat itu aku member _**hyung**_ sebuah kesempatan. Aku berpikir... _**hyung**_ akan berubah nantinya dan ya… ternyata itu hanya pikiranku saja, karena fakta yang ada, _**hyung**_ masih saja melakukan kesalahan yang fatal. Satu tahun lebih kita menjalin hubungan, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak kesempatan yang aku berikan padamu, _**hyung**_. Yang aku tahu, _**hyung**_ tidak pernah berniat untukmemperbaiki kesalahan yang sudah _**hyung**_ perbuat," ucap Ryeowook sinis.

"Maaf _**hyung**_ , aku tidak bisa!" dan Ryeowook melangkah keluar apartemen Yesung setelah sebelumnya berhasil melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Yesung.

Yesung meraung-raung di posisinya. Meneriakkan nama Ryeowook sekeras-kerasnya, berharap dengan teriakan itu Ryeowook dapat kembali padanya. Namun sayang, hingga Yesung lelah dan meringkuk di sudut ruang tengahnya... _**Kim**_ _**Ryeowook**_ —sosok mungil dan menggemaskan, yang beberapa waktu lalu masih menjadi kekasihnya— _ **tidak akan kembali**_ _**lagi**_.

.

.

.

Sementara itu—

.

.

.

Ryeowook masih berdiri di posisinya. Kedua matanya menatap nanar pintu apartemen Yesung yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Setelah keluar dari dalam apartemen, Ryeowook belum juga beranjak dari pintu apartemen tersebut. Ia mendengar dengan jelas suara Yesung yang meneriakkan namanya dengan keras seraya memintanya untuk kembali. Bohong jika ia tidak merasakan sakit ketika orang terkasihnya seperti itu. Tapi, luka yang Yesung buat jauh lebih sakit dibanding ketika melihat keadaan Yesung yang kacau.

"Aku mencintaimu, _**hyung**_ …" gumam Ryeowook seraya berlalu pergi.

* * *

 _ **Kepercayaan merupakan sebuah pondasi dalam sebuah hubungan.**_

 _ **Ryeowook sudah membangun pondasi kepercayaan itu dengan kokoh.**_

 _ **Menjaganya dengan baik ketika ada yang mencoba untuk merobohkannya.**_

 _ **Namun tanpa Ryeowook duga—sang terkasih-lah yang merobohkan pondasi kepercayaan itu.**_

 _ **Hingga hancur berantakan…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

End

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita di atas merupakan cerita pertamaku yang aku buat dan publish pada tahun 2014 dengan main cast couple EXO, KaiSoo. Namun kali ini aku kembali mengeditnya dan kembali mempublish ulang dengan couple berbeda, couple kesayanganku dan juga kesayangan para YWS yang lain, siapa lagi kalo bukan YeWook couple ^^ aku berharap kalian dapat merespon dengan baik ceritaku ini meski aku tau cerita ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi aku benar-benar berharap kalian menyukainya.

Hal yang mau aku sampaikan yaitu, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku mengedit semua cerita yang sudah aku buat (yang ada di list storiesku) dengan main cast YeWook couple? Jika kalian mengizinkannya, aku akan mengedit semuanya dan kembali mempublishnya. Setidaknya, kalian bisa menikmati karyaku yang lain dengan main cast YeWook couple jika kalian tidak terbiasa membaca cerita dengan couple-couple yang lain. Tapi, jika kalian tidak mengizinkan, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencari ide lain untuk membuat cerita YeWook selanjutnya. Oke. Aku tunggu tanggapan kalian ya. Tulis apapun yang mau kalian tulis untuk pertanyaanku itu.

Terakhir—

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisakah memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :*

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
